Wedded Worries
by mar-isu
Summary: Han and Leia are getting married.


**Wedded Worries**

Disclaimer: These are _not _my characters. I also do not claim responsibility for bodily injuries resulting from the natural reaction to reading this story. So don't sue me!

Han Solo looked up at the sky, then back to the woman he loved. "I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

Leia smiled. "He wasn't. I can feel it."

Han felt sick. He loved Leia and yet she obviously loved Luke. "You really do love him don't you?" was all he could bring himself to ask. _Do you love me too, Leia?_ His mind asked her.

"Of course."

Han was angry now. He had been led to believe that Lei loved _him_. "Fine, when he comes, I won't stand in the way."

Suddenly realization dawned on Leia. It was all she could do to keep from laughing at Han who didn't know _it_ yet. "No, it's not like that at all. He's my brother."

"What!?! Oh in _that_ case," Han brought out a small box from inside his poncho. He opened it and Leia gasped as she saw the beautiful jade and pearl ring it contained. As she was staring, Han got down on one knee. "Princess Leia Organa," he said, "will you marry me?" Leia's mouth hung open as he slipped the ring on her finger. Then she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Does that mean yes?" he asked when they finally came up for air.

"What do you think?" was the reply. With that she disentangled herself from his arms and ran to tell Chewbacca, Threpio and whoever else would listen.

Luke had been on the ground for all of two seconds when Leia burst into the cockpit. Ignoring Darth Vader's lifeless body in the passenger seat, she went straight to Luke. She kept waving her left hand in front of his face and repeating "He proposed! He _finally_ proposed!" Luke could feel her excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down sis." He managed to get in during the millisecond she was quiet. "What happened? Did you hurt your arm?" He asked finally noticing the scorch marks by her left shoulder.

"What? Oh that it's fine, really. But Luke, Han proposed to me!" The tail end of the statement became a high-pitched squeal as she hugged her brother. He winced in pain as she squeezed his ribs, but he would not spoil her joy for the galaxy.

"That's wonderful Leia. When will it be?"

"We're not sure, but as soon as possible"

"But Han, we _have _to invite the entire Ewok village. They've been such a help to us."

"Leia, the last thing I want is a bunch of fur-balls worshiping _my_ droid at _my _wedding."

"Technically, it's _Luke's_ droid. And he has to come. He and Artoo both."

"But Threpio will want to tell the _whole _story of his experiences with us."

"So we give him a two-hour time limit and tell him to keep the Ewoks from worshiping. Oh, we can get the Ewoks to decorate the _Falcon_, and can Wicket be ring bearer?"

"All right honey, Luke has to perform the ceremony because he's the only Jedi left. So who's going to give you away?"

"I will," came a voice from behind them. Both of them made a sharp about-face. Standing about three inches off the ground and shimmering with a bluish light stood Darth Vader, without the mask.

"Daddy!" Leia yelled. She ran and threw her arms around the specter.

"Whoa, Leia, Darth Vader is your father?" Han questioned.

"I am no longer Darth Vader; I never was. Darth Vader was a creature created by the Dark Side of the Force. He took over my mind, battling with me. But enough of my sob story, Leia _this_ is your fiancé?" the ghost asked incredulously.

"Yes Daddy isn't he wonderful?" Leia moved to Han's side and slipped her arm around his waist.

"OK, now sweetheart, who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Han quickly changed the subject as Anakin Skywalker shimmered into nothingness.

"Well, I have a few ideas just let me take care of it." Leia promised.

**TWO DAYS LATER . . .**

"I need another bridesmaid!" Leia wailed to no one in particular. "Han has three groomsmen and I only have two bridesmaids!"

"Have you tried your friend Winter?" Luke asked trying to pull his sister out of this sad tirade.

Leia looked indignant at the idea of not asking her best friend to be a bridesmaid. "Of course I have, Luke! She's my maid of honor."

"May I be of service?" Guri asked as she stepped through the door.

"Guri!" Luke and Leia yelled the name simultaneously. Luke's hand went for his light saber while Leia spread her arms to the nine million credit human replica droid.

"I thought you were scrap metal after that building crashed," she gasped.

"_Me_. Scrap metal?" Guri looked like she was ready to kill someone. "I'm never scrap metal! I hopped a ride on the underside of the _Millennium Falcon_. Actually, I was very impressed at Luke's refusal to destroy me at the palace."

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" Leia pleaded. Luke gave his sister an evil eye. "What!?" Leia shouted at her brother.

"Can we trust Guri not to kill me or anyone else during the reception?" Luke's question made Leia stop and think. How did she know that Guri wasn't working for Xixor still?

As if sensing Leia's hesitation Guri was quick to defend herself. "I haven't blown up the medical frigate yet and no one has died under my care."

"What?" Luke hadn't followed the logic of Guri's answer.

"I have been working with Too-Onebee since escaping Black Sun. Instead of inflicting wounds, I have been learning to heal them. So far no one in my care has died."

"OK." Luke accepted the explanation as logical. Then he remembered something he _had_ to tell Leia. "Leia? May I be excused from the first part of the reception?"

"Why Luke? There's nothing for you to fight against is there?"

"I have to cremate Dad." Leia heard the sadness in Luke's voice.

"He isn't gone, you know. In fact, he's going to give me away." Luke's face brightened noticeably at that. He didn't feel so bad about letting Anakin die anymore. Now he could get on with the wedding preparations.

"Leia who's going to be the flower girl?"

"I was actually thinking of levitating the basket instead of having a flower girl."

"OK, looks like we're set, start getting dressed and I'll alert Han."

**A FEW HOURS LATER . . .**

Han was staring anxiously down the aisle. He wore his best vest and the holster on his right thigh was empty. First came Wicket who was wearing his best hood and carrying a satin pillow with the rings on it. Then Luke stretched out his hand as a white basket full of rose petals floated down the aisle. Next Chewie walked Winter down the aisle. Chewie had shed his bandolier in preference for a bow tie and Winter was resplendent in pink silk and lace. When that couple split to stand in their assigned places, Threpio and Artoo began the walk. Threpio had a full tuxedo on and Artoo was wrapped in pink silk held up by magnetic buttons. Finally, Lando Calrisian brought Guri down the aisle both flashing perfect smiles.

Then, Leia began her trek toward the makeshift alter on the bridge of the Alliance Star Destroyer. Han didn't know where she had gotten her dress on such short notice, but it was beautiful. The silk rustled ever so softly as she walked and didn't seem to react to Anakin Skywalker's black cape. Leia's hair was in her double bun which did not interfere with the veil she wore cascading in front of her face. When they were almost to Han, Anakin let go and Leia held out her hands for Han to clasp. Neither heard nor remembered the rest of the ceremony, but when Luke said they could kiss, both wanted the moment to last forever. Finally, Han forced himself to pull away and he led his new wife down the aisle to the pod which would take them and their guests to Endor.

Leia said goodbye to Anakin and turned around to dance with Han. This had been the best day of her life. She was so happy that after the dance, and a little quiet time with Han thanks to Endor's rotation, she joined the crowd around Threpio who was "telling a bit about himself." He shut off just as he was about to tell of his first meeting with Han. "Two hour time limit completed," he said. Everyone groaned, it was just getting good. Leia turned him back on and listed to him until the jailbreak. Then she went off in search of Luke. When she found him, they embraced.

"Well sis," he said, "you finally have everything you wanted."

"Yes," she replied then grew serious, "Luke, how long do you think it will be before _you_ start training Jedi?"

"Me?" he asked stunned. "I. . . I don't know. Why?"

"Because as soon as you start training, you are going to have at _least_ two students." She replied rubbing her stomach.


End file.
